Payback Never Ends Well
by MorningGory
Summary: Levi isn't paying attention to Mai and problems arise.


"Hey Levi! Whatcha doin?" Mai said bored.

"..." Levi just keeps working not even sparing her a glance.

"Levi Levi Levi!"

"What!?" Levi yells and looks up only to glare harshly at her.

Mai slightly finches but doesn't let it get to her. "I want to do something?" Mai says slightly whining.

"Then go out and do something." Levi says not caring.

"But I want to do something with you." Mai says getting off the couch and slowly walking around his desk and behind his chair. She starts to massage his shoulders. She leans down and whispers in Levis ear. "Please do something with me?"

"No, now go away you're distracting me from my work." Levi says coldly.

"Fine then." Mai says trying to contain her anger and storming out the door.

"Mai wait I'm sor…." but Mai was too far to hear the rest.

"That's why I came here." Mai said after telling Sasha what happened in Levi's room.

"Why are you so mad that Levi didn't want to spend time with you?" Sasha says spitting out food with every word she spoke.

Mai scooted back slightly and said "It didn't happen only today though, it's been going on for weeks. Did I do something to make him upset." Mai says frowning.

"He's probably bored of you." Sasha says still stuffing her face full of food.

"What the hell do you mean he's bored of me?! I mean is he bored of me?!" Mai says panicking.

Suddenly the door opens and Mikasa steps in and says smiling "Just talk to him dummy."

"Yeah I should." Mai says standing up and heading out the door with new found resolve.

While walking through the hall she gets stopped by Erwin.

"Hey Mai you got a minute."

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"It's just that I know that you and Levi have been having problems so I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah I was actually abou….. Levi?" Mai says seeing Levi approaching the two of them at a quick pace.

"What are you two doing?" Levi says sternly.

"We were just talking that's all. Actually I need to talk to you about something. Could you give us a minute?" Mai asks Erwin.

"Yeah, but first I need to ask you something." Erwin says reaching out to grab Mai's hand, but Levi slaps it away.

"She said give us a minute now go." Levi says glaring at the older man. Erwin sighs and walks away down the hall.

"You didn't have to get all angry you know that."

"Yeah, I did he was just waiting to get into your pants." Levi says harshly.

"You know what that doesn't matter right now what does matter is what we need to talk about." Mai says setting her hands down on each of Levis shoulders.

"YES IT IS IT'S EXACTLY WHAT WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT!"Levi yells "Why can't you get that he's the problem? Why?" Levi says dejectedly.

"Because even if he is part of the problem he wouldn't be the whole problem. If you honestly didn't trust him then you could've just trusted me." Mai says with a mixture of anger and sadness lacing her voice.

"Mai list-" Levi starts only to be cut off.

"Look I need to go and clear my head some I'll come over tonight." Mai says as she starts to walk away.

"Please wait." Levi says even though Mai was already over halfway down the hall to where she couldn't hear him. "Damnit"

"So what do I do? I understand that Erwin had something to do with our problems but what about Levi focusing all of his attention on his work." Mai tells Sasha and Mikasa.

"True Levi should've trusted you on the Erwin thing, but how would you react if someone started to hit on Levi?" Mikasa says.

"I'll admit I would get jealous but I would trust Levi and I wouldn't take it out on him." Mai replies.

"Well it's up to you what you want to do to him." Sasha says.

"What do you mean what I do to him?" Mai asks.

"How you want to get back at him for not trusting you duh." Sasha says matter of factly.

"Sasha's right he should have trusted you with Erwin." Mikasa started "So we should punish him by using Eren."

"How do we punish Levi with Eren?" Mai asks knowing this plan won't be the best thing to do.

"It's easy you and Eren start acting super close, Levi gets jealous, once he does you get to have hot se-" Sasha tells Mai.

"What the hell no no no no Mikasa please give a better reason." Mai pleaded.

"This will be Levi's punishment because he didn't trust you with a guy… I guess."Mikasa said a little bit unsure of why she chose this as the punishment.

"Fine, but how do you even get Eren to help?" Mai asks.

"Don't worry about that. Ever since Levi beat the shit out of him he's been wanting payback." Mikasa says emotionlessly.

"Well okay then what's the plan?" Mai asks.

"I tell Eren and you two act all lovey-dovey during lunch." Mikasa says matter-of-factly.

Oh dear god please don't get anyone killed.

"So are we really do this?" Mai asks, concerned for Eren's well being.

"Yeah I've been waiting for some pay back ever since Levi beat me half to death. The little shit won't even know what hit him." Eren says smiling psychotically.

"I feel bad doing this to him though. I mean is it rea-" Mai starts only for Mikasa to speak up.

"Listen Mai, Levi needs some payback for what he did to Eren" Mikasa says and quickly adds "and you."

"There he is."Sasha says watching Levi walk in and start to already glare at Eren.

"Holy shit what do we do he's gonna kill us all." Mai says scared as shit while glaring at Mikasa for coming up with, as Mai would put the stupidest freaking plan ever made by human freaking kind.

"Don't worry I got this." Eren says while smirking. Eren puts his arm around Mai's waist with his hand resting on her hip, and slightly nuzzles his nose in her neck. All the while no one notices Mikasa slightly glaring at the two, but she wasn't the only one.

Levi storms over to their bench with a scowl on his face. He grabs Mai's wrist and yanks her up and storms back out of the mess hall leaving everyone with a shocked expression on their faces.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with Yeager?" Levi asks with scowl only deepening when he says his name.

"N... N...Nothing.'' Mai says stumbling over her words.

"Oh really?" Levi stalks sound Mai like a predator does its prey.

Mai starts to feel heat rise to her face, and begins to feel nervous. Oh shit, oh shit he knows. OMG he knows.

"Then what were you doing with him Mai?" Levi comes to a stop once back in front of Mai.

"It was to get payback for not trusting me. I'm so sorry it'll never happen again."

"Damn straight it won't ever happen again." Levi pauses for a moment looking like he wants to say more but can't figure out how to say it. "Listen it's not that I don't trust you. I..I..I don't trust them, I mean the other guys. Not all men are nice and sweet. Others will do stuff to you that I couldn't live with if I knew happened." Levi looks towards the ground once he's finished.

Mai grabs his chin gently with her thumb and index finger lifting his head. "I'm so sorry. I was thinking that you didn't trust me and I didn't even see it from your point of view. Please forgive me." Mai pleads settling her forehead against his, and placing her hand gently on his cheek.

"I'll always forgive you. You are my one and only. I love you." Levi places a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you too."

"Oh and by the way you were trying to get payback on me?"

"Yeah, but it seems like it helped so there's no need to be angry." Mai says recognizing the glint in his eyes.

"Oh I'm not mad but don't I get payback." Levi says already kissing Mai's neck, along her jaw, and final to her lips. "You still have that important meeting tomorrow morning with Erwin right?"

"Yeah." Mai pant already out of breath.

Grinning and leaning to where there lips almost touch. "Good then I won't let you sleep at all tonight to show him your mine."

"Yours."


End file.
